Se libre, mi amado ángel
by Pandita1
Summary: Eren y Levi tienen una relación complicada, Levi lo golpea, lo maltrata y le ha quitado su libertad; hasta que un día, Levi decide reflexionar, tomando una cruel decisión que afecta completamente a Eren. Riren.


**Holaaaa! (?) Ok no… a no seeeer… Bueno, os traigo un nuevo fic, ya que no he tenido inspiración para el cap. 4 de "Después de 2000 años" pero bueno, ya os traeré hard, os lo prometo. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo actual, Eren de 19 años y Levi de 24 años. Mikasa como chica normal, sin cuadros ni nada, imaginadla como una tierna chica. El fic es corto.**

**- o -**

Eren y Levi eran una pareja de jóvenes novios, aunque su relación no iba por buen camino… Levi maltrataba a Eren a tal extremo que le podía llegar a dejar en cama. Un día, antes de que Levi volviese del trabajo, Eren había escapado a la casa de su mejor amigo, ahí le habían curado un poco las heridas provocadas por el mayor, ninguno de los dos, ni Mikasa ni Armin se atrevía a decirle a Levi que ya no golpease a Eren, algún día lo mataría, pero como sabían de la fuerza de ese tipo preferían no intervenir. Pasaron varias horas hasta que tocaron a la puerta del rubio. Lo que no sabían era que el que estaba al otro lado de aquella puerta era la peor pesadilla de Eren.

-¡L-Levi!- se exalto Armin, al abrir la puerta y ver al más bajo ardiendo en ira.

El pelinegro respondió pegándole un puñetazo al rubio, lo que hiso que este se quitara de su camino, dejando paso libre a Levi para llevarse a Eren. Y eso es lo que paso, arrebato a Eren de los brazos de la joven y tierna Mikasa y salió rápidamente de la casa. Camino hasta llegar a donde vivían ambos y apenas entraron; Levi golpeo al chico tan brutalmente que lo dejo inconsciente, luego lo llevo a la cama, revolvió el cajón donde Eren tenía todas sus fotos de cuando tenía una libertad increíble, olvidando una donde se podía ver claramente la viva sonrisa del castaño; tomo todas aquellas fotos y las quemo una por una. Horas más tarde el menor despertó, giro su cabeza adoloridamente tratando de mirar a su pareja, al lograr localizarlo decidió decirle unas palabras.

-L-Levi-san…- gimió adoloridamente el menor mientras entrecerraba los ojos dolorosamente. –por favor… ya no… lastimes a mis… amigos…, quiero que me lo… prometas, y jures cumplir… esta promesa…-

-Mmm…- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, observando aquella foto que había olvidado, viendo aquella sonrisa que no había visto desde que le prohibió a Eren su libertad.

El menor volvió a dormirse y el más bajo comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, recordando todas esas veces que había golpeado a Eren y a sus amigos, recordó cuando Eren se había declarado y las primeras semanas solo había sido felicidad, recordó cuando le prohibió al menor toda libertad y empezó a reflexionar… Fueron muchas horas de dolorosos recuerdos… Hasta que…

Quiero (눈_눈) Limpiar

Horas después, el menor volvió a despertar sin encontrarse con su pareja acosándolo. Sintió una extraña presencia, sintió calosfríos y opto por levantarse, le tomo varios minutos hacerlo ya que su cuerpo adolorido no respondía rápidamente, aun así, lo hizo. Miro hacia todos lados sin rastros del otro, hasta que una extraña sensación lo hiso caminar hacia el baño, lo que vio le heló de pies a cabeza… El más bajo estaba muerto. Se acercó lentamente al frio cuerpo que yacía sentado apoyado en la pared, a lado de sus cortadas venas había una carta dirigida a Eren, esta decía:

"_Adiós Eren, te doy tu libertad de nuevo, si todavía estoy vivo, entonces simplemente seguiré controlando tu vida; por lo que si sólo detengo mi corazón puedo devolverte tu libertad otra vez; quería ser tu todo, quería ser el mundo para ti como tú para mí. No importa donde, siempre quería estar contigo; pero nunca encontrarás la felicidad en mi mundo, así que voy a dejarte libre, por lo menos, ya que todavía tengo tu calor en mi mano, y mi cuerpo todavía recuerda lo bien que lo pase junto a ti, puedes volver con tus amigos…_

_Lo siento, no fui capaz de hacerte feliz_

_Adiós amor."_

Leído esto, eren no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba completamente destrozado, ya que a pesar de todos los malos tratos, realmente amaba a ese sujeto, lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien y ahora había partido… Nunca más estarían juntos, ya no le importaba su libertad… quería estar con el…

-Mierda… ¿Levi-san porque?- dijo Eren, secando sus lágrimas. Quiero estar con usted por siempre… ¿¡PORQUE!?- lloraba fuertemente mientras apretaba la mano del contrario.

El castaño beso los fríos labios de su pareja fallecida, tomando su mano y besando la herida, para luego volver a besar sus labios; y finalmente pronunciando unas palabras.

-Seré libre… porque tú me lo has permitido- dijo sonriendo y recostándose sobre el cuerpo del contrario abrazándolo.

"_Siempre te amare, mi amado ángel… Levi, descansa en paz"_

- o -

**No soy buena para los finales (para los títulos menos), pero espero os haya gustado, y como ya os advertí; el fic es bastante corto, así que no tendréis que leer mucho. ¿Review? Ok no. Solo si queréis (?)**

**El "Quiero (****눈****_****눈****) Limpiar" es mi sensual partitura… **


End file.
